


The end of the rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After the apocolypse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, i have no idea where this story is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is set after they have gone back in time. They are all thirteen, alive and now going to face the challenges thirteen year olds may face.(I have no idea where the fuck I'm going with this story. Expect grammatical errors, comedy and an incredibly loose narrative. I'm basically writing this to keep creativity going)





	1. Humble beginnings and headaches

Five recognised the effects of time travel. He could spot them in anyone and he had travelled plenty of times, forwards and backwards. He had forgotten what a pain it could be and he didn’t realise that his siblings would lie fainted around him in an orchestra hall after the journey. Five himself was feeling woozy, who wouldn’t after teleporting yourself and your five siblings back in the future to save them from an incoming apocalypse? If anyone was supposed to faint, it was him. But he was the only one still standing. And just like any good brother would, he found a four-wheeled cart used for transporting heavy sound equipment and painfully dragged his siblings onto it. He had to shuffle them around and prop Vanya and Diego on top of the others to fit before he rolled them all out of the orchestra hall.   
Thankfully, the stroll back to the house didn’t take too long and he was able to pop forward a few times to make him less visible. Luther started shifting and groaning hallway through but thankfully, stayed still. Back at the house he popped them all into Luther’s and Allison’s room. He put Diego on Allison’s sofa and let Klaus and Luther share the other room to hopefully keep the peace. Once done, he found himself back in his room and promptly fell asleep on top of the covers. 

Klaus woke up with a pair of strong arms around his waist and a face pushed into his neck. He wasn’t shivering, he had an urge to drink something alcohol related, but not on the extreme need level as before. His head felt heavy and dull like an awful hangover and he briefly wondered who was so tightly wrapped around him. His headache told him that it might be Dave so Klaus forced his eyes opened and slowly turned his head to catch a thirteen year old Luther, open mouthed, messy haired and lightly drooling in his face. Klaus had the urge to scream and the embrace felt uncomfortable, a little too hard and a little too controlling. Had it been anyone other than his loving brother, he might have enjoyed it more. Klaus tried to detangle himself from his brother’s arms but like a devil’s snare they only got tighter.   
Allison felt strange when she woke up. She knew exactly where she was and she wondered why her bed was so huge. With one hand she reached out to rub her eyes and then let her hand drift down over her throat. The medical tape wasn’t there, and to be precise, her throat wasn’t sore. She looked over to her left and noticed Vanya, young Vanya sleeping peacefully by her side and let out a shuddering sniffle. Five had done it, he’d taken them all back to pre-teens. Which meant a lot of thing, she had a life ahead of her to prove that she could be a good sister to Vanya, Claire wasn’t born yet, and she wasn’t famous. Oh god, Claire. Allison laid a hand on her stomach, she was but a child herself now, way too young to be thinking of children. Oh god, Claire. She felt a tear running down her cheek. How was she going to get Claire back into her life?   
No, she did not have time for these sort of emotions. She angrily wiped away the tear and tried to sit up. Her head started pounding as soon as she made a move but her stubbornness dragged her up into a sitting position. She was dressed in her Academy dress and jacket. The clothing felt disgusting on her body, like a stain on her existence.   
A faint groan was heard on the other side of the room. Diego was draped on her couch, twitching himself awake. Allison pulled her knees to her chest and reached down to pet Vanya’s hair, letting Diego wake himself up.   
“What’s happening?” He mumbled and Allison had to keep herself from giggling. She couldn’t wait to hear all her brother’s without their after-puberty manly voices.   
“Five did it.” Allison stated, Diego snapped to her, his mouth falling open. He reached up to rub his eyes, not quite believing what he was seeing. “He took us back, we still have time to stop the apocalypse.”   
“Really?” Diego said and slowly sat up. He studied his uniform for a second before reaching up to run his hands along where his goatee and moustache should be. He tried getting off the couch but his head was spinning so he sank down amongst Allison’s hundred pillows again. “Does that mean mom is still alive?”  
“I think so, and also Dad.” Both Allison and Diego paled at the mention of their father. Now they had to go through training again. “Maybe we should find the others.”   
“Are we going to leave her?” Allison removed a lock of hair from her sister’s cheek.   
“We’ll still be in the same house. I don’t think the others have wandered far.” Diego said as he tried to stand up again. He held onto the couch tightly, knees shaking as he tried to keep steady. “Your room feels gigantic.”   
“You have gotten smaller.” Allison slipped down to the ground, hoping to look slightly more graceful than her brother. She failed as her knees buckled completely and she had to hang on to the bedpost for support.   
“You alright over there?” Diego teased, Allison glared at him.   
“Come take my hand, we’ll try together.” Allison held a hand out for Diego.   
“I’m not holding your hand.”   
“Don’t be childish.”   
“I am a child!”   
“Shut up and just take my hand already!”   
Diego sighed and took a trembling step towards Allison. He managed to get a grip of her hand and she tugged him to the bedpost.   
“How does Five do this so smoothly?” He grumbled, clutching Allison’s hand.   
“I don’t know, let’s go.” Allison motioned for him to take a first step forward.   
Leaning on each other they managed to slowly tremble their way out of Allison’s room and into Luther’s where they found a sight they wished they had a camera for.   
“Oh my god!” Allison whispered. “Is he, is he cuddling Klaus?”  
“Yeah, do you think we should really wake him up?” Diego snickered.   
“Yes!” Klaus head snapped up as he hissed out at them. “He’s crushing me!”   
“I think they’re adorable.” Diego glanced at Allison who nodded.   
“I don’t think I’ve seen Luther so peaceful in ages.” Allison said. “Real sibling love there.”   
“Oh yeah, just lovely.” Klaus said. “Why don’t you come join us in this sibling love?”   
Apparently he had spoken to loud because Luther let out a snort, right I Klaus ear and let go of his brother in favour of flipping over on his back. Klaus flew up into a sitting position, grabbing onto his head. He was familiar with the time traveling feeling. He had done this before but it didn’t make it easier.   
Allison and Diego made their way over to the bed and sat down. Diego made a point of kicking at Luther to wake him up.   
As Luther started to wake up, Klaus heard steps outside the room. He looked up to see someone extremely familiar, familiar enough that it didn’t strike him as weird. Ben had come to join him, however much younger and dressed in his academy uniform. However this time, Diego heard the steps too and turned his head with a gasp.  
“B-Ben?” He let out.   
Klaus realised that Ben was alive and rushed out of bed. He stumbled and almost fell on his face. Ben’s eyes widened as he realised that he was in fact alive and he held his arms out for Klaus who crashed into him. They fell to the floor and Ben clutched the warmth that was another human body. He ran his hand into Klaus hair, down his neck, over his back. Felt the clothing on his body, his ears.   
Klaus detached himself from his brother to wipe Ben’s tears. His brother right here, where everybody could see him. He couldn’t quite believe it.   
“I’m alive.” Ben whispered.   
“Yeah, bro, yeah!” Klaus grabbed Ben’s shoulder’s, rubbing his thumbs into the tense muscles.   
Ben’s head fell forward into Klaus chest as he let out a shuddering sob. They didn’t even realise that Allison, Diego and even Luther had joined them on the floor. Klaus let go of Ben who was pulled into Allison’s waiting arms instead. She was smiling through tears as she stroked his hair back. Diego hugged him too with a couple of manly back pats. Then he was passed to Luther who also shared a rather manly hug. Both boys seemed to furiously be holding back tears. Diego wasn’t too good and tried to hide that he was wiping his tears.   
“I can’t b-believe it.” Ben said as he looked at his hands. “I’m- I am alive, and I’m so hungry.”   
The others chuckled. Diego patted his shoulder again.   
“I bet.” He said. “You haven’t eaten in years. I don’t even know what year it is.”   
Ben moved back only to be snatched up by Klaus who held Ben like a teddy and soothingly stroked his hair.  
“Wait, does this mean that Dad is alive?” Luther asked.  
“Yeah.” Allison nodded and giggled at the sight of a slightly disgruntled Ben being held like a cat in Klaus arms.   
“I’m going to punch his face in.” Luther started to get off the floor. Both Diego and Allison reached out to drag him back down to the ground. “He sent me to the moon!”   
“He hasn’t sent you anywhere, calm down!” Diego growled. “We have to lay low, what are we? Thirteen? We can’t go around punching Dad in the face! We need to set some ground rules here!”   
“We should get Five.” Klaus said. “He’ll know what to do.”


	2. Planning ahead

Diego was sent out to go and get Five with the reasoning that Klaus didn’t want to get off the floor, Luther was too dangerous and someone needed to watch Luther. Therefore Diego was sent out into the oh so familiar corridor. He used the wall as a support to help his spinning head as he walked down the corridor towards Five’s room.   
“Diego?” Diego stopped dead in his tracks, one hand on the door handle as his mother’s soothing voice echoed down the corridor. “You are up early.”  
“I-“ Diego was at loss for words. His mother was beautiful, impeccable in every sense, from her perfectly painted lips to her posture. But most of all, she was alive. “M-M-“  
She walked over to him, hands folded on her skirt and she gave him a gentle smile.   
“It’s five in the morning, you still have two more hours to sleep before breakfast!” She said and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Why, you are already dressed!”   
Diego felt tears well up in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist, holding her tight. He could hear the light mechanical noises of her wiring and the heart-beat sound their Father had implemented. She wrapped her arms tight around him, cooing lightly.   
“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked and Diego nodded, not knowing how else to explain it. “Let’s get you back to bed.”   
She gently guided him back into his room. There were a bunch of books and comics spread across the floor along with his pyjamas. She handed him his pyjamas and kissed his forehead.   
“Go back to sleep, I’ll leave your light on, just in case.” She said and lit the lamp on his bedside table.   
Diego was at loss for words and he had never felt more childish as his mother turned the light off in his room and gently closed the door. He was a thirty year old man, come back to thirteen and was suddenly running to his formerly deceased mother, complaining of night terrors. And what a mess his room used to be! He dressed into pyjamas anyway, not wanting to completely disobey his mother, he had done enough of that already. With one last sniffle Diego wiped away his stubborn tears and walked back to the door. He cracked it open slightly and watched Grace walk away down the corridor. He made sure that she was completely out of sight before he crept out and over to Five’s room again. He managed to slip in quickly this time and closed the door behind them. Five’s light was still on and the boy was dead asleep on his stomach. Diego almost felt bad for waking him but it had to be done. He shook Five’s shoulders until he woke up. Five sat up straight and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand.   
“It worked.” Diego said. “We’re all thirteen again, the apocalypse hasn’t happened yet.”  
“Of course it worked.” Five huffed. “Are the others awake already?”   
“Yeah, except for Vanya.” Diego said. “Ben is alive.”   
Diego swore he could see Five’s face flash with relief but it was instantly replaced with the smug look that Five always wore that annoyed Diego to death.   
“I know.” Five said and got out of bed. He didn’t sway or look like he would faint. Diego wanted to punch him. “Where are they?”  
“Luther’s room.” Diego said. “We have two hours before Dad wants us down for breakfast. And we have to watch out for mom.”   
“Is mom why you are wearing pyjamas?” Five snickered, Diego chose not to answer.   
They made their way out the corridor and hurried down the corridor and into Luther’s room. They had all moved up on Luther’s bed again. Ben was tucked in between Allison and Klaus and Luther was taking up the other side of the bed all by his wide-shouldered self.   
“Good morning.” Five said as he walked through the door. Diego instantly went for the bed and pushed aside Luther so he could fit amongst the pillows too. “I guess I shall call to a meeting.”   
“Shouldn’t we include Vanya?” Allison asked.   
“No, she is the cause of this!” Luther said. “She caused the apocalypse.”   
“He locked her in a cage?” Klaus pointed out.   
“I did it for the safe-“   
“Let’s quarrel later.” Five snapped. “We have more important things to discuss! And yes Vanya caused the apocalypse, so we won’t include her in this particular meeting because I’m guessing that causing the apocalypse must be tiring, so we’ll let her sleep.”   
Allison crossed her arms above her chest but seemed more content with Five’s answer than Luther’s at least.   
“I thought about ground rules.” Diego said. “Like what we can tell Dad and so on. What we can talk about and what to do about Vanya.”   
“We need to kill Dad.” Ben piped up and everybody in the room choked on air. That had never been a possibility in their minds, to kill their own father. “That- That seems like an obvious choice? If we kill Dad, he won’t train us anymore, I mean the damage is already done but we might be able to spare us the pain of doing it again? And he won’t send me on a mission that kills me.”   
“I don’t know-“ Allison started.   
“I agree with him.” Diego said. “If we kill Dad, what stops us from being normal kids?”  
“Normal sounds amazing.” Klaus stated dreamily.   
“I actually agree. Dad has done nothing for us. If we kill him then we can go on to live normal lives.” Five stated, looking out of the window. “But it cannot be murder, we have to make his death seem like an accident.”  
“We could inject air into his bloodstream, it will make his heart stop almost instantly.” Klaus received a couple of odd looks. “What? I can find a couple of syringes, no problem.”   
“Anyway…” Five continued.   
“If we are going to live like completely normal kids we need to go to school.” Allison said.   
“Absolutely not.”   
“School sounds boring.”  
“No way!”  
“Wasn’t the Academy enough?”   
“Yes way.” She glared at her brothers. “If you get to make the decision that Dad has to die then I make the decision that we are going to school, period!”  
They didn’t get further into their argument as the alarm clock next to Luther’s bed began to ring. They all flew out of bed like they had done a million times before and rushed out of Luther’s room. Allison was left with the task to get Vanya out of bed. Klaus had to brush his curls into some kind of hairstyle. Diego needed to get dressed. Luther fell to the floor for push ups. The others just rushed to their bedrooms to brush their teeth and get ready for breakfast with their father.   
Vanya was difficult to get out of bed. She wrapped her arms around Allison’s pillows, trying to burrow back into her dreams. Allison had to tug the pillow away and grab at her sister to wake her.   
“Vanya come on! Father is waiting.” Allison hissed. Vanya wasn’t moving. “Shit…”   
She tugged Vanya’s blazer off and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed a glass of water and poured in a whole bunch of toothpaste. She stirred it with a toothbrush before running back. She almost bounced into Diego who was hopping around on one foot in the corridor trying to tie his shoe.   
Allison sat Vanya up in bed and opened her mouth, hoping to god this would work. She poured the toothpaste and water mix into her sister’s mouth, holding her head back until it slid down her sister’s throat and she swallowed it all. She then laid her sister down again and went to get some rouge. Her rouge would look really dark on her sister but at least it was red. She painted Vanya’s cheeks, forehead and nose until she was all red and slightly shiny.   
“Allison, come on!” Luther was at her door, impatiently tapping his feet.   
“I’m coming, go down without me.” Allison said and shooed him out of the door. “A girl needs her privacy!”   
She tied her hair up in ribbons like she used to do when she was a girl and took one last look at Vanya. Allison cursed under her breath before running down to breakfast with the others.   
Ben felt woozy as he stood behind his chair in the dining hall. He could tell that all his siblings were fidgety, no one was sure of what to do. Their Father had such a looming pressure over them as he came into the room, the heels of his dress shoes clacked menacingly against the floor. He stood himself behind the chair and counted them all. Vanya wasn’t here. Ben looked over at Allison, wasn’t she supposed to get her?   
“Where’s Number Seven?” Ben flinched at the sound of his Father’s voice.   
“She has a fever, I couldn’t get her out of bed, Dad.” Allison stated. “She came to me in the middle of the night and slept with me.”   
Their father huffed. Ben looked over at Allison who refused to look at any of them, just dead ahead into the wall.   
“Sit!” They all sat down on their chairs and started to eat the incredibly bland oatmeal.   
“Grace, go up and check on Vanya.” Their Father stated before falling into the usual silence.   
Ben watched as their mother walked out of the hall and up the stairs to their bedrooms. He then turned to Allison who tried to play it cool. He could tell that the others were tense too. Ben took a deep breath and shuffled a spoon of oatmeal into his mouth, then he wanted to cry. He hadn’t eaten food in so long and even if it was just oatmeal, the way it warmed and filled his belly was absolutely wonderful. He finished his food first and then waited. Klaus smirked knowingly at him from across the table.   
When they had all finished their breakfast, Grace came back down the stairs. They all tensed up, waiting for the verdict.   
“She is running a fever.” Grace said as she rested her hands on Ben’s chair. “And she was sleeping so soundly I couldn’t wake her. I’m sure she will wake up later in the evening. For now I suggest she rests.”   
“Typical!” Their Father. “Well, children, I expect you to return to your studies. Training begins at ten in the hallway!”   
They all got out of their chairs and marched back to their rooms. Klaus instantly grabbed Allison and tugged her closer.   
“How did you do that?” He hissed in her ear.   
“Toothpaste and rouge.” Allison replied. Klaus hummed and nodded. 

The clock struck five and Klaus crashed on Ben’s bed. He was sore everywhere and his head was pounding. The dead were haunting him again and he was way too tired to concentrate them away. Ben was also heaving pulling his hands through his sweaty hair.   
“I think being dead was easier than this.” Ben stated and Klaus laughed. “How can he make thirteen year olds do this?”   
“He’s a crazy bastard, that’s why.” Klaus said, stretching out on Ben’s bed. “He must be delighted to find me sober and willing to work on my power.”   
“Oh he was, I could tell. I don’t think he was very delighted when you found an old lady that looked just like him.”   
“But she did! Moustache and everything. I am no liar Ben, I shan’t be silenced!”   
Ben laughed and reached out to feel his cover’s with his hands. He flipped over on his stomach and rubbed his nose into the fabric.   
“Are you chasing the farts you’ve left behind?” Klaus asked, turning his head to look at Ben.  
“No.” Ben giggled. “I don’t think you realise how much you miss out on when you’re dead.”   
Klaus felt a slight pain in his chest. If Ben was this excited about smelling sheet covers, then Klaus did not want to die. Maybe he had been pissing his life away on cheap thrills and alcohol. But still, he couldn’t help but yearn for that sweet, sweet release. The floating feeling when he was above everything else. The silence, the calm after the storm. 

Allison sat on her bed, reading for Vanya. It was one of her teen magazines that she hid in a box under her bed. It had come with an incredibly cheap mascara, worth it. There were article upon article for young girls, centred on their appearance, makeup, gossip and boys. How to look good, how to make boys notice you, what to wear and what to do. Did she really read these when she was thirteen? And all the girls, blonde and white.   
“My god, Vanya.” Allison whispered. “No wonder sometimes. In a family with five brothers, why didn’t I appreciate you? As much as I love who I am, I think I envied you. Your life was simple, no training, nothing. No pressure from society to look and act a certain why because of the way you look. And still Father treated you worst of us all.”   
Allison stroked her sister’s long, straight hair with a sigh.   
“I hope you know that I love you.” She whispered before returning to her magazine.   
She barely had two seconds of peace before someone knocked on the door and before she had the ability to call out for them to leave, her brothers came in through the door. She quickly pushed the magazine down underneath the covers and folded her hands on her lap.   
“What?” She asked.   
“We need to have a meeting.” Five said. They were all standing in the door, crowding as no one, not even Five, dared to be the first person to step into her room.   
“Fine, come in.” She sighed. “But no shoes in my bed!”  
Klaus quickly kicked his shoes before he crawled up and crashed on Allison’s bed. She sighed and moved her feet before they got crushed. They all situated themselves around the room, Luther looking incredibly uncomfortable on the chair by her vanity.   
“Alright, we can’t keep doing this.” Five said. “Father needs to die, quickly. Klaus, are you sure that your idea works?”   
“Yep.” Klaus mumbled into the bedsheets.   
“So, the plan is. Get a syringe, I’m sure Klaus can get one. Allison you need to be the distraction. What you need to do is make Dad fall asleep. Diego and Luther, you deal with the cameras. I’ll kill him.” Five said. “Questions?”   
“Can we trust Klaus with this?” Luther asked, glancing over at his brother who probably wasn’t sober…   
“I’d trust him with my life when it comes to needles and drugs.” Ben piped up. “You do realise how much shit I have witnessed him put in his body? And he’s still alive.”   
“I’m with Ben. I trust him.” Allison said.   
“Any more urging questions?” Five pushed his hands into his pockets.   
“What am I supposed to do?” Ben asked.   
“Right, you are going to keep Pogo and Grace away. Try to keep them in the library, somewhere away from us.” Five said. “Klaus can help you since he is only helping before the actual mission. And if Vanya wakes up in time, she can help too.”   
“How long will she be asleep for?” Allison asked, staring down at her sister again.   
“How should I know? She did cause the apocalypse after all.” Five replied. “Anyway, we will be expected down for dinner in half an hour.”   
“Yeah, out, I need to get ready.” Allison said as she got out of her bed.   
“Do I need to?” Klaus mumbled into the bed. “Your bed is so soft.”   
“YES!” Allison tugged at his ankle to get him to move. “Stop being such a kid.”   
“I am a kid, I’m allowed!” Klaus smirked to himself.   
Allison threw a shoe at him.


	3. Morning bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, feel free to give me some reviews, good or bad. I read them all <3

Klaus knew exactly where to get a needle. His siblings had all collectively donated a couple of dollar so they could buy it. He had to sneak out in the middle of the night, (not unusual) but this time Diego was helping him by keeping an eye out and was waiting for him to get back. He had managed to dig up a pair of sweatpants and a jacket without the umbrella logo on it instead of the usual uniform that would probably get him more unwanted attention.   
He could still remember the first time he did it. He must have been around thirteen the first time he sneaked out to get his high on. He had a met a teenage boy in an alley, about nineteen maybe, stoned out of his mind and Klaus had shared a spliff with him. The best moment of his then thirteen year old life had been in that alleyway. He also remembered the fear that came with sneaking out. What if he got caught, what would Dad do? Would he be looked away again? A shiver ran through his spine. The memory of his Father’s stoic face closing the door to the mausoleum would probably burn in the back of his head forever.   
Whist sneaking out hadn’t been the big problem, getting home high as a kite and worrying that he might step on something, set off an alarm or just running into their Father had been the terrifying part. But now Diego was there, waiting for him to get back, because he was worried.   
He went to the same alley as he did when he was a kid, almost surprised when he didn’t see the teenage stoner laying amongst the cardboard and newspaper based beds, only drunk, elderly men and the homeless. He walked further own the alley where he made eye contact with one of the men. The man followed him around a corner.   
“You look young.” The man had an awful gruff voice and he stank.   
“Yeah, well I have been through some stuff.” Klaus said. “Do you have syringes?”   
Klaus bought two syringes, just in case. And a little something, something. Just in case. Then he quickly headed out of there. The pills he had bought were heavy in his pocket and he couldn’t keep his hands off them. He kept rubbing his fingers against the little plastic baggie he got with them, feeling a tingle go up through his arm. He didn’t even know what he had just bought, and honestly he didn’t care. A Slavic woman was screaming curses at him from where she had been hit in the street and a man with a bullet through his head was following him blindly, breathing heavily down his neck. He met a small girl that had been tossed down from a building window, she was crying for her mother on the ground, not able to stand up. Another hit-and-run victim was begging for him to release her to heaven. He missed Ben, Ben was an incredibly chill ghost. But he would have been out of his mind angry if he saw Klaus buying drugs after being sober for four days.   
When he got back to the academy he had a gathering of almost ten people following him, breathing, screaming and crying. Those pills would be lovely right now as he climbed up the window to his room.   
Diego sat on his bed, arms crossed, eyes wide as he watched his brother climb in.   
“You made it.” He commented.   
Klaus stopped to sit down on the windowsill.   
“You look surprised.” Klaus managed a cocky smile. “Oh, I almost forgot.”   
He pulled the syringes from his pocket, holding them out for Diego to take.   
“Hide them somewhere in here. You must have a lot of good places.” He said and got up from Klaus’s bed.   
There was an air of unspoken words between them. The way Diego was standing, almost on his toes in the door told Klaus he had something on his mind.   
“Oh, I do.” Klaus said and walked over to his wardrobe. “Was there something else you wanted, dear brother of mine?”   
Diego was silent as Klaus dug himself into his closet and pulled up the board at the bottom. There was a slim cardboard box underneath his wardrobe, filled with photos, a packet of cigarettes, some nail polish and other important things that Klaus needed to hide from his Father and siblings, such as hand lotion… Obviously for his hands…   
Shit, now Diego knows one of his hideouts. Shit, crap, shit. Klaus turned around after placing the pills and the syringes in the box. He slammed his wardrobe shut, pressing his back to it and giving Diego a stern look.   
“Don’t tell the others were I put them. You never saw this, alright?” He said.   
“Sure.” Diego said slowly. “Klaus, when did you start doing drugs?”   
“Around this time I guess. My body is a lot different so it hasn’t happened yet.” Klaus said, giving Diego a huge innocent smile.   
“Alright.” Diego replied. He was still looking shifty, Klaus could see the gears turning in his head. “Well, goodnight.”   
“Goodnight, darling.” Klaus said and Diego shook his head before walking out.   
Klaus let out a sigh of relief before changing into pyjamas and heading back to bed. 

Vanya woke up in the middle of the night. She felt like she had emerged from an ice bath, her body was shaking and she curled her legs close to her body. The room she was in was dark yet familiar, a soft bed was underneath her and she was wearing the itchy dress she and Allison had to wear as school uniform.   
Allison, oh god. What the hell had happened? She remembered nearly killing Allison, then killing Leonard. Vanya gripped her hair in her hands. Her bangs were back? She had gone home, Luther had locked her in a cage. Then, blank. There’s nothing beyond that. Was she still in the cage? No, she couldn’t be. The cage was cold, it smelled funky, not like cheap perfume and old floors.   
“Vanya?” Allison mumbled next to her. The light turned on and flooded the room with light. This was Allison’s room except that it looked lived in. “Vanya, oh my god!”   
Allison hugged her close. Vanya’s immediate reaction was to tense up. Allison didn’t hug her, she barely hugged anyone.   
“I-“ Her throat felt weird, scratchy and sore. She coughed and almost felt an awful taste of mint come up.   
“Wait, I’ll get you some water.” Allison rushed out of the room. She looked so young. Almost twenty years younger… Vanya looked down at her hands. They were so small, her fingers weren’t as calloused from playing violin as they used to be. She ran her hands over her face, she felt puffy, there were bangs across her forehead and her hair was so, so long.   
“Here.”   
Allison came back with a cup she helped her sister drink from. She held onto one of Vanya’s hands and helped her with the other.   
“Is that better?” She asked and Vanya finally got a good look at her. This was Allison, pre-teen years old and clad in the Academy pyjamas.   
“W-What’s happening?” She stuttered and grabbed for the cup again. She still had that awful mint taste in her mouth.   
“It’s, uh, it’s a long, incredibly long story.” Allison started and then let out a small huff. “I don’t even know where to start. What’s the last thing you can remember?”   
“Luther locking me up, I think.” Vanya said quietly. “I’m really sorry about the whole, almost killing you thing.”  
“Don’t be.” Allison hugged Vanya’s hand and put it on her lap as she folded her legs under herself to sit more comfortably. “I’m sorry too, I think I could have approached it a lot better… I mean, he was important to you.”   
“He was an asshole.” Vanya spat.   
“That too.” Allison chuckled. “But he’s not here now. There was some stuff that happened after Luther, the idiot, put you in the cage… You broke free, and escaped. I don’t blame you, by the way. I would have done the same. And then you went to your concert. And sort of, caused the end of the world. The boys tried to stop you by doing stage dives to get you to stop playing, like idiots. We got you to stop playing but it was a little too late… So Five pushed us all back in time to make sure that it doesn’t happen again…”  
“I caused the apocalypse?” Vanya asked, flabbergasted. “I caused the end of the world? Dad was right to put me on medication!”   
She curled up into a ball, throwing Allison’s hand aside to wrap herself into a wallowing ball of guilt.   
“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Allison sighed and put her hands on her lap. “I think I would have caused the end of the world too if I was in your situation. But now you really have to act along to us being thirteen again… We haven’t figured out the exact date yet but we’re getting there.”  
“Are they all mad at me?” Vanya asked quietly.  
“No!” Allison lied. “No, no, not what I can tell. You have been asleep for over a day by the way. I faked you a fever so Father wouldn’t question us. Oh, and we’re going to kill Dad.”   
“What?” Vanya looked up from her guilt, ball and furrowed her brows. “This- This is a lot, Allison.”   
“Yeah I know.” Allison stretched her legs out. “But I promise I’ll be a good sister this time, I’ll help you with everything.”   
“After everything, I think I need to be the one who has to be a good sister to you.” Vanya said. “I mean I almost killed you.”   
“I’m not dead.” Allison. “And neither is anyone else. Let’s get some sleep alright? We’ll talk more tomorrow.”   
Allison crawled back in under the covers and Vanya did the same. Allison turned the light out and fall asleep not soon after. Vanya didn’t sleep that night.

Mornings had never been peaceful in the Hargreeves household. With seven children, a robotic mother, an angry father and a monkey butler who all had to be at the same place at exactly the same time, loud noises were expected. The first morning had been quiet, they were all unsure of what was going on and how they should act but on the dawning second morning, someone found their voice. And who could it be if not, Klaus?  
“Good morning!” He yelled as soon as the alarm stopped ringing through the house.   
“Shut up!” Diego called through the wall.  
“Good morning, good morning sun beams will soon smile through.” Klaus sang on top of his lungs, dancing around as he put his shorts on. “Good morning, go-“   
A knife flew through the open door and hit the wardrobe door in front of him.   
“Someone’s grumpy!” Klaus sing-songed. “Why don’t you join me instead?”   
He walked out of his room and over to the bathroom to brush his teeth before anyone else could. He was evidently a little bit late as Ben was already in there.   
“May I join thee to brush mine teeth?” He asked as he stepped through.   
“Waf’s gone into you?” Ben asked with his mouth full of minty suds.   
“An especially bright sunbeam peaked through my curtain today dear brother.” Klaus replied as he put toothpaste on his brush. “And I wanted to share my joy with my dear family, however, the dear family so KINDLY THREW SOME KNIVES!”   
Ben chuckled as Klaus yelled out in the corridor before pushing the brush in his mouth. Five peaked through the door a few minutes later.   
“Keep it up Klaus.” Five said quietly, managing to give them an encouraging smile. “We need to be more child-like. Dad was looking at us strangely yesterday.”   
“Aye aye chaptan’.” Klaus replied, mouth full of toothbrush.   
Five popped down to the other bathroom and you could hear Luther’s short but terrified scream followed by a booming “OUT!” Klaus and Ben giggled to themselves and finished brushing their teeth.   
Five popped out of the bathroom with a smirk. Popping in on Luther taking showers were always a good time. As he turned around he saw Allison and Vanya exiting Allison’s room. Vanya looked a little out of it but at least she was walking around, alive. She was still painted with make-up for effect and her hair wasn't brushed.  
“Vanya!” Five gave her as big of a smile as he could muster. If he told Klaus to regain some lost sense of childhood innocence, then he should at least try as well. Even if he was a fifty-eight year old apocalypse survivor. “Good morning!”   
“Good morning…”She said softly, almost hiding behind Allison.   
“How are you feeling, is your fever better?”   
“Uh- yeah. A lot better.” Vanya said slowly. Didn’t Five know that it was faked?   
“Come on children, breakfast is waiting!” Oh, mother…   
Grace came down the corridor, bright smile on her painted red lips. Her dress matched the apron she was wearing and she looked like the picture perfect 50’s housewife as usual. She corrected Klaus’s hair as she walked past, kissed Diego’s forehead, making him blush and nipped at Ben’s cheek before she arrived at the end of the corridor where the three of them were crowding outside Allison’s room.   
“Oh Vanya, I see that you are awake!” Grace put the back of her hand on Vanya’s forehead. “It seems that your fever has eased up, wonderful! Then you can join us for breakfast, but after that it’s back to bed for you, young lady!”   
Grace stroked Vanya’s cheek before she stood up straight and started marching them all down for breakfast.


End file.
